Arranged Marriage
by Mrs.Quirky-Bookworm
Summary: Lucy had never met anyone like him, he was a fire that let burning in her chest. Something that helped her keep going. Lucy had been used one too many times, she hoped this would be different; she hoped this would be real love. Will her heart be broken again? Multi-chap
1. Marriage

**I know I have too many on goings! I just want to start this** **one! All rights go to Hiro Mashima! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Father has introduced me to many suitors. All of them which I had hated, of course. Most of them were stuck up elderly men that wanted a share of my Father's money. I've never cared money in the sorts, in fact I wanted to become of a guild mage in a particular guild called Fairy Tail.

My Mother was actually a mage, but she then passed away from a sickness even the doctor was unsure of.

Father absolutely despised magic, he blamed it for the reason Mother died. He mistreated me ever since Mother died, but one thing he didn't know was that Mother's Celestial gate keys were passed on to me. So I can use magic.

I never told him, for if I did, down the garbage chute they would go.

I remember Mother once old me about magic. 'One good in heart will have the most powerful magic deep within the. Some with no magic are in between, nothing bad about them, just normal. But humans with black horrible hearts will have magic that seems powerful, but nothing can let one good heart crumble. You've got to fight and serve for the good, love and respect. Never look down. When the time comes, magic will come to you.'

That's what helps me go on day by day, something that keeps me moving towards the sunshine.

A knock interrupted my day dream rudely, and I answered glumly "Come in."

The shy maid peeked her head in, only her face showing, "Master has arranged a suitor for you, Young Mistress."

"How many times have I told you to call me Lucy." I said with mock coated words, "I'll be there in a minute." I said smiling sweetly at her.

"Thank you, You- no sorry, Lucy-san." The bashful maid said before quickly closing the door.

I giggled before walking in from if the golden engraved mirror. I pinned my hair up, but left my front gangs dangle and held the bun with a ruby-studded hair clip. I fluffed down my dress and applied some light powder to my face. Never know if this will be the one, I've been disappointed one to many times, but I've still got some hope left left in me; maybe just enough for this one.

I slowly opened the door, feeling stiff from sitting down for so long.

My heels click-clacked down the stairs and held on the railing to make sure not to embarrass myself.

In front of me stood a stout little man with tufts of hair in the side of his head and a bushy mustache under his nose. He had some sort of nightgown/jumpsuit with blue and orange stripes with a nightcap to top it all off. He seemed to be the complete opposite of Father, but I still acted the same way as if he were my father.

"Lucy, this is the CEO of Fairy Tail and co., Makarov Dreyer. He was my roommate in college and we now got in touch." My father introduced.

I stepped of the stairs and politely curtseyed before saying, "Pleased meeting you Mr. Dreyer."

He was a short man, but managed to pat me on the head, as if his limbs extended, "Just call me Makarov."

Before Father could say anything, Makarov continued, "This is my heir, Natsu Dragneel." He held a boy about my age by the arm.

The boy had surprisingly untamed salmon pink hair with a cheesy-looking crown placed on his on his head. He wore a blue and gold trimmed suit, he wore trousers to match and white and gold shoes to match. He was definitely good-looking and I could tell, even with the suit on, he had toned muscles.

He was definitely the best looking suitor so far. Actually one of the best looking makes I'd ever seen.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel, I would to arrange a marriage between the both of them." Makarov proposed. "After all, they seem quite interested in each other."

Natsu did seem to be 'checking me out' as I heard in several books I've read.

"I agree." Father said, approving the both of us.

"Natsu?" Makarov asked.

"Okay." He dashingly smiled as if trying to attract me to him.

I honestly liked him, the actual air around him was warm and I felt a sense of security around him.

"Lucy, what do you think?" Makarov asked staring me down.

"I have no objection." Might be a lead to a adventure.

"So it's settled, Natsu and Lucy will be married!" Makarov exclaimed to really no one, the room was pretty vacant except Father, Natsu, and I.

* * *

**Okay, weight lifted off my chest! Might not update anything isn't 2 days because of tests! Hope you liked this! RnR!**


	2. Drag Queen

**Been a long time since I've updated ANYTHING! So decided I'd start with this first! :P All rights go to Hiro Mashima! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

I pulled my long golden skirt off the ground and held on to it to ensure the cleanliness of the dress. The butler picked up my bags packed with dressy evening gowns and casual outfits and placed them in the horse-drawn-carriage. Natsu took my hand and led me in to the carriage.

"So, let's cut to the crap, you want to escape so here I am." Natsu stated once we got inside the vehicle.

I gaped at the bluntness in his voice, but quickly gained my composure. "Excuse me?"

Natsu cockily smirked, "Yeah, about the marriage. I'm not going to marry you; Master and I are just saving heiresses before they are used as a pawn, you father agreed with it to. He said it was for the best." Natsu closed the sentence and picked at his nails.

"You're lying and who's Master?" Lucy accused, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Master is Makarov and I'm not lying. Your father wanted me to take you so that you can snap back into reality. No prince is going to take you. Anyways, it'll be good for you. Maybe you could get some meat on those chicken legs." Natsu pronounced.

Lucy got an evil glint in her eye and did what Lucy did when she was under estimated. She got mad. She grabbed Natsu by the waist and pinned him on the ground. She punched him across the face before Natsu could recoil. "See those chicken legs, yeah, they just kicked your butt."

"Oh well, but their no match for these guns." Natsu bragged.

Lucy rolled her eyes and she and Natsu wrestled until they in fact fell out of the carriage.

"See, look at what you did! Now we have to walk all the way!" Lucy groaned.

Natsu put his arms out in denial, "Looks who's talking!"

"Whatever drag queen, let's go." Lucy stated affirmatively. She crossed her arms. "By the way, how long does it take to get there?"

"It took 2 days by carriage." Natsu said with a yawn.

"WHATTT!"

* * *

**Can someone tell me what a drag queen is? I heard it on TV and I though that would be a cute insult against Natsu... Hope youliked it! RnR**


End file.
